poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Second ingredient/The villains
This is where the team find the second ingredient and where they encounter the villains in The Return of the Sun Prince. after a long walk our heroes are taking a break Brian: Okay everyone, let's rest. We need our legs some more energy. Sharon: I'm with Brian on this one. our heroes sit on their flanks Skyla: Why do we keep running into different types of Pokémon?! Nyx: Those 2 Pokémon were differently from the poacher for sure. Eevee: Those were Prehistoric Pokémon, so he must had used their fossils to resurrect them. Sugarcoat: whispering Guys, behind the bush. go behind the bush Flareon: Oh, my legs hurt from all that walking. Sylveon: Ah, another mile and you'll be fine. You'll see. Jolteon: Hey, guys. Where did Peter go? the next scene, Peter and the guys were looking for some water but they captured something else. They're in front of them was a large herd inhabited by Rhinos, Elephants, and Zebras Joe: Wow. Quagmire: Rhinos, Elephants, and Zebras are all together. Cleveland: It's incredible. they all stopped what they're doing and are looking around Peter: We're making them nervous, get back a little. some creatures run by Elephant: trumpeting Quagmire: Oh, God. walks back a little backwards, then turns around and runs while the others stay with the others, they're still talking Armor Bride: Fishlegs, how much longer do we have? Fishlegs: Just a few more miles. Espeon: sighs You got to be kidding me a few more miles? My poor legs hurt. Glaceon: Isn't there an easier way? Henry: There is no easier way. Sugarcoat: Listen, Henry. I am getting fed up with your "I'm smaller so makes me better than you" attitude of yours! Henry: It's because I know this jungle! 2 start arguing as Sharon pulls out a picture and she is getting tired Sharon: Alright, SHUT UP BOTH OF YA! 2 stop Sharon: SHUT UP!!! turns her head to look at the picture flashback plays in her childhood Great Migration" starts playing see young Sharon playing with her baby toys Princess Celestia: Here I am. Sharon: up and sees Celestia Princess Celestia: nuzzling her Princess Luna comes up Princess Luna: Hey, Sharon. Sharon hides behind Celestia's legs Barret Barricade: Oh, don't be afraid. Come out. peaks out Princess Luna: Hi there. Sharon starts crying Princess Luna: Oh, dear. I scared her. Princess Celestia: She does that to people she's unfamiliar with. lifts up Sharon with her wings Shh... shhh... shhh... it's alright, it's just your Aunt Luna. stops crying Princess Luna: Hi there. Sharon: giggling Barret Barricade: chuckles She likes you. Princess Luna: I can tell. Sharon: laughs Princess Celestia: starts swinging both of her wings back and forth making her go to sleep Sharon: laughs, then softly snores Princess Celestia: My Sharon, you'll become a great princess one day. Barret Barricade: You might be the Princess of the Stars. Sharon: and nuzzles on Celestia's wings and snores silently ends gets tears in her eyes, with our heroes watching her. And she traces her hoof on Barret's face and a tear lands on it Alpha: her Sharon: Oh, Alpha. hugs him and cries Skyla: Poor Sharon. Yuna: her wing on Sharon's back We're gonna bring him back, I promise. Sharon: a tear I hope you're right. Yuna: Of course I'm right. You'll see it's gonna be fine! Brian: Wait you hear that? Sylveon: Hear what? Brian: Listen. there is a rumbling sound, and leaves are falling from the trees Ralphie: What's that noise? Wanda: It sounds like thunder. Minka Mark: How can it be thunder? There's no cloud in the sky! Quagmire comes up Brian: Quagmire, what is it? Where's Peter? Quagmire: Peter? Oh! He's up there, along with Cleveland and Joe! runs down the lane Cleveland runs up screaming Cleveland: Run guys! Joe is running too finally Peter arrives Toward the Animals" starts playing Peter: RUN GUYS!! there was the Rhino, Elephant, and Zebra herd stampeding behind them! Brian: Holy cripes. Sylveon: Go, Kids! Run! Eeveelutions start running heroes start running for their lives Brian: Run! Run, run, run, run! Sharon drops her picture Sharon: gasps The picture! runs back Yuna: Sharon no! Sharon: it and starts running AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Rhinos: ROAR!!! Yuna: Look out! Zebra jumps over them the 2 are caught between the stampede Yuna: Sharon! Where are you!? Sharon: I'm right here! Just keep running! Yuna: Okay! our heroes are caught inside the stampede, with the animals roaring Elephants: trumpeting a pack of Velociraptors are running up, and one hops on a Elephant Elephant: trumpeting slings him off with his trunk trumpeting raptor lands on the ground, and Peter kicks his face the Crystal Prep Girls took cover at some trees Sunny Flare: Okay, we're safe here. a Velociraptor leaps down behind her Velociraptor: ROARING!!!! The Crystal Prep girls: WHAAAAAHHH!!! run back to the herd, but with the raptor chasing them Sugarcoat: Coming through! past Yuna and Connie there was the raptor trying to get Yuna, but she hides behind a Rhino. So the raptor tries to get Connie Connie: screaming Yuna: it the raptor tumbles and falls and a Elephants steps on it's face our heroes and the entire herd are at a grass lands. Still running for their lives, along with the raptors still chasing them. Then there was the alpha of the pack, and she lays eyes on someone and she launches and kills a Zebra. And soon the entire herd clears and our heroes get together Sharon: Everyone okay? Everyone: Yeah. all the other raptors are eating the Zebra Human Rarity: Hey, creep shows! You can't get us now! a raspberry raptors get her attention Female Raptor: And 3 male raptors go for her Zoe Trent: Sometimes, I hate you. they are all running from the raptors Carlos: They're gonna eat us! they come up to a cliff, with a little stream down below Penny Ling: Oh no! A dead end! Wanda: What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?! Brian: Guys, we have to jump! Connie: I'm not jumping down, I'm a Giraffe! Raptor: screeching Brian: Oh, yes you are! her JUMP!!! heroes and dragons jump down as the raptors arrive Everyone: DAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! in the water Male Velocraptor: and the 3 went back the bus comes up like a giant raft and "Aslan's Camp" starts playing Snowdrop: Ah! they are going down small waterfalls with them screaming, and soon they are catapulted from a giant rock and land in the water Cleveland: coughing It's a good thing the bus, can turn into a giant raft Miss Frizzle. Miss Frizzle: It's no problem. Sunil Nevla: something up ahead Uh oh! Sour Sweet: Don't tell me. We're about to go down a huge waterfall. Sunil Nevla: Yep. Sour Sweet: Sharp rocks at the bottom? Sunil Nevla: Most likely. Human Pinkie: Hey, Quagmire you got your wish! we see the huge waterfall and our heroes scream and land in the water heroes come out of the water for air. Henry comes back up Vinnie Terrio: Henry? Henry: waking up Human Fluttershy: Henry! then sinks into the water Human Rarity: him Human Rarity puts him to shore Vinnie Terrio: Is he dead? Human Rarity: her ear to his chest No, I can still hear a pulse. Vinie Terrio: Come on, Hen! Don't quit on us! smacking him He's not coming through! Astrid: Then you're gonna have to give him the kiss of life, to wake him up. Human Rarity: Kiss him?! I'm not gonna kiss him! Astrid: Fine, then he's gonna die anyway. Human Rarity: herself Why me? Vinnie Terrio: You saved him. Human Rarity: as she hesitantly opens his mouth, and his tongue comes out Ew!! Alright... softly Lizard lips... a breath as she brings her head over his mouth Henry barely opens his eyes and sees her lips Henry: eyes spring open in shock Human Rarity and Henry: AAAH!!! '(they both jump back in surprise) Henry: Were you trying to kiss me?! Human Rarity: '''I WAS ''NOT!!! Vinnie Terrio: She was trying to revive you! You nearly died! Henry: Oh, well thanks. Human Rarity: Anytime, but no one ever speak about this to anyone! races in her purse and grabs a tin of mints and pops a few in her mouth Fishlegs: back and then notices something Hey, I think I know where we are. Sharon: Where? Fishlegs: We're almost to the water hole I was talking about! It's just around the corner! there was an explosion, and there was Regirock and Registeel! Eevee: Great! The Regies are back! Regirock: Rock! hyper beam Toothless: a plasma blast making an explosion Sharon: Run go! heroes start running Connie: Firestorm, fire shield! then fires out some fire and it starts most of the vegetation on fire making a wall between our heroes and the Regies Registeel: in anger Tuffnut: Oh, he's angry! Ruffnut: How angry?! Tuffnut: Really, really, really, anger! Human Rainbow: Will you 2 quit arguing and just come on! Registeel's building up some energy and uses it to blast through the wall! Umbreon: Registeel used Flash Canon to broke through the wall! Eevee: LEAVE US ALONE! Shadow Ball DAH!! 2 get hit Regirock: ROCK!! Glaceon: Hazes Let's go! start running away. And once the haze cleared, our heroes were gone Regirock: in anger Registeel: down a tree enough our heroes reach the water hole Sharon: THE WATER HOLE!!! Meatlug starts digging in the sand of the water hole Sharon: Dig faster! Dig faster! Fishlegs: Be patient! Meatlug then takes out an object from the water Mushu: Wait, what is the object you were talking about Fishlegs? turns around and then drops a round object on the ground Human Twilight: It's a rock. Dorthy Ann: Not really, according to my research that very stone is a Moonstone. Sharon: Moonstone?! Fishlegs: Yeah, I found one in this water hole a while ago, and I figured that it could be our object to resemble the moon! Nyx: Let me see. it up with her magic Yep. This'll do just fine. into in Eclipse's saddlebags Sharon: Now we need to find something to resemble the stars.. then Nightstar's head springs up and then she looks back and growls Yuna: What is it, girl? Nightstar: growling as she couches down to pouncing level Indigo Zap: Is she always like that? Yuna: No, she's only like that when an enemy of her's is around. Firestorm looks over a set of trees and then he couches down and starts scraping his claw in the sand Ralphie: Is it just me, or does it look like Connie's Typhoomerang is writing something? Pheobe: Looks more like he's drawing something. then finishes scraping his claw in the dirt and the camera then points above it to where we see "Big Rooster" Mushu: (reading) "Big Rooster?" What the heck does that mean? Brian: Oh, no. Henry: What? Brian: Ernie. Yuna: (face hoofs) Oh no! No wonder Nightstar's growling. Sugarcoat: What's the big deal? Human Rainbow: For your info that rooster has done really bad things when he came. Human Twilight: Yeah, first he manhandled me and put a gun to my head! Yuna: But worst of all, he used Nightstar to try and kill me but killed My Grandpa's father! Sour Sweet: Oh, my! Hiccup: Then we better make like a tree and leave! Skyla: around the corner Uh, guys? He's not alone. He's brought friends. Astrid: What kind of friends? Skyla: That Pokemon poacher, the Nightmare family, a thin man with a shotgun, and some long-bearded dude, and a witch doctor wearing a top hat. Zeñorita: Oh querido, ¿por qué tiene que ser ellos? shots Brian: Quick, hide! Yuna: Where?! Ms. Fizzle: Bus, do your stuff! a button and the Bus transforms into a camouflaged hut everyone heads inside it is looking around Ernie: Search around. Sideshow Bob: Right. villains then start searching around Princess Black Hole: Where are you? Nightmare Trix: Hey, I think they made a sign! Firestorm's writing "Big Rooster," What the hay is that suppose to me? Ernie: Out of my way! reads the message Sideshow Bob: "Big Rooster". Ernie: a closer look This was written by dragon claws, they're close by! Nightmare Moon: Fan out! then spread out the hut Hiccup: whispering Nobody, move a muscle. there was Sideshow Bob's Aerodactyl picking up a scent Aerodactyl: ROAR!!! Sideshow Bob: There! Skyla: I think it found us! Mushu: Does anyone have an escape plan? Sharon: I think I might have something in mind. Ernie: Open up in there! Sharon: out from hiding Okay! Okay! You got us! Ernie: Ah, little miss sun princess. What a surprise. Sharon: You're not a pretty picture yourself. Ernie: Don't let this get out of hand. Hand over the ingredients. Sharon: Why should I? Are you gonna try to resurrect an ancestor of my family so you can murder him or her too? Ernie: I don't have time for you ridiculous jokes! Now give me those ingredients! she opens her saddle which was empty Sharon: Oh, it appears I don't have them. Ernie: her saddlebag Nick Curren What is this, some kind of JOKE?! Sharon: Nope! crunch Nightmare Trix: OUCH!! Something bit my flank! Mushu: Ugh! spits Ach! What a nasty flavor. Nightmare Trix: Mushu 'EEK!! A SNAKE!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! '(she then kicks Mushu) Mushu: Now, guys! heroes come up and attack them Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories